


Sunset Waves

by blav527



Series: In these moments (time stood still) [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 11:10:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10216667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blav527/pseuds/blav527
Summary: Love crashes over them like a wave at sunset.





	

**Time: Sunset, the day after the attack**

They don’t leave each other’s side all day but even so there’s an invisible wall of debriefs and damage control and mourning keeping them at arm’s length. It’s a long day.

When they finally step through a portal the loft is eerily quiet; the sunset casting the walls in shades of purple and orange. They turn to each other in the silence and just like that the pretend barrier is gone.

It doesn’t matter who reaches for whom first, once their lips meet it’s like a dam breaking. Magnus pulls Alec into his room and into his bed and into him without a word. Sparks of desire-fueled magic escape his fingertips as they press into Alec’s skin. Alec gasps at the sensation and shifts up to look into the gold-glow of Magnus’ eyes before crashing their lips together. They move together on that sea of red satin. Murmurs of “I love you” mingle between their desperate breaths as they ride out the waves of pleasure.

They stay wrapped in each other as they come down, fingers caressing cheeks and tangling in hair as their foreheads press close. The sun finally sinks below the skyline. Tomorrow will be a new day with new worries but this moment belongs to them. Just as they belong to each other.


End file.
